Bittersweet Marriage
by Chocoship
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura begitu pusing akan berita yang datang silih berganti. Semua membicarakan tanpa tau bagaimana fakta sebenarnya. Dan lagi pula, siapa orang yang menyebarkan berita murahan seperti itu?


**Bittersweet Marriage**

 **Fanfic by Chocoship**

 **All character © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Rated M**

 **Prompt #6**

 **Sasusaku Canon Fanfiction**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura begitu pusing akan berita yang datang silih berganti. Semua membicarakan tanpa tau bagaimana fakta** **sebenar** **nya. Dan lagi pula, siapa orang yang menyebarkan** **berita** **murahan seperti itu?**

.

.

.

 _ **03 December**_

"Ku dengar keluarga Uchiha itu ingin berpisah."

"Yang benar?"

"Eh...? Aku tidak percaya."

"Kalian tau kan, kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak pernah ada dirumah."

"Ya, benar. Aku memang jarang melihatnya."

"Yang ku tau dia pergi sejak Sakura melahirkan."

"Kasian sekali. Apa Sakura yang mengajukan perceraian lebih dulu?"

"Ya pastilah. Aku kalau jadi dia sudah aku ceraikan sejak dulu. Datang melihat anak sebentar saja tidak pernah. Buat apa dipertahankan lagi?"

"Tampan, memang. Tapi buat apa punya suami tampan kalau tidak pernah pulang? Aku yakin suaminya pasti bermain dibelakang."

Tepat sepuluh menit sudah Sakura duduk dalam diam di kedai kopi ini. Memakan santai makanannya yang—sebelumnya terasa begitu enak—hambar. Telinganya harus terpaksa mendengar perkataan tidak mengenakkan semenjak gerombolan wanita yang datang beberapa menit lalu. Dia begitu pusing akan berita yang datang silih berganti. Desas-desus yang mungkin tengah ramai dibincangkan di desa ini. Semua membicarakan tanpa tau bagaimana fakta sebenarnya. Dan lagi pula, siapa orang yang menyebarkan berita murahan seperti itu? Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura hancurkan mulut orang tersebut.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang bersikap cool. Ino malah terlihat seperti sedang kepanasan. Well, mungkin ini masalah keluarga Sakura, dan Ino sama sekali tidak tau-menahu apakah kenyataan berita itu benar atau tidak. Tapi entah kenapa dia begitu tidak suka jika ada yang berbicara buruk tentang sahabatnya. Apalagi berbicara dibelakang seperti itu. Apakah mereka tidak punya topik yang lain selain membicarakan topik itu? Selama ini dia sudah cukup sabar. Tapi untuk kali ini, kesabaran itu sudah mencapai batas. Dan dia sudah sangat ingin merobek mulut para wanita itu. Dia hendak berdiri.

"Duduk Ino." Titah Sakura kalem.

Ino menatap marah meja yang kini diduduki para wanita penyebar gosip itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku saja yang menghajar mereka!" Dia hendak berdiri lagi.

"Sudah kubilang duduk!" Sakura berucap dengan menekan kata-perkata.

Ino menghela napas kasar. "Apa kau tidak dengar kata mereka tadi? Mereka membicarakanmu, Sakura."

"Apa kau termakan omongan mereka?"

Ino berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Ya—ya tidak—tapi—ahh... Susah memang kalau sudah bicara denganmu." Dia menyedot minumannya hingga tandas. "Kau tidak boleh diam seperti ini terus. Mereka semakin menjatuhkanmu kalau kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak. Karena mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Maka dari itu kau harus mengatakannya. Ahh ya Tuhan, mengapa aku punya sahabat bodoh seperti ini." Ino mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menatap Sakura, lalu menghela napas. "Kalau begitu jujur padaku." Tatapannya dalam. Seakan-akan memaksa ingin meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, antara kau, dan Sasuke—kun."

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang terhampar dipinggir jalan. Lantunan biola yang dimainkan pengamen jalanan membuat suasana menjadi dramatis. Ditemani langit jingga diatas sana, Sakura berjalan sendiri. Termenung. Ah, tidak. Dia tidak sepenuhnya termenung. Dia hanya memikirkan perkataan para wanita tadi. Berpisah? Perceraian? Bagaimana bisa mereka menyimpulkan hal seperti itu sedangkan mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia tidak marah, dia hanya sakit. Mengapa? Mengapa dari sekian banyaknya rumor hanya rumor tentang keluarganya saja yang selalu diperbincangkan? Apakah semenarik itu? Ah, kurasa mereka memang kurang kerjaan.

 _"Sakura, mungkin kau akan terluka. Dan mungkin saja kau akan melalui masa-masa sulit. Meskipun begitu, aku ingin hidup denganmu selamanya."_

Sakura kembali mengingat kata itu. Sebuah kata yang akan selalu menjadi tembok kekuatannya. Sebuah kata terindah yang pernah didengarnya selama dia hidup. Hatinya merasa sesak. Bukannya dia ingin menghakimi sang Maha Kuasa. Hanya saja, dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa dirinya yang diberikan cobaan seperti ini? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang selalu menderita seperti ini? Hal itulah yang selalu mengganjal didalam lubuk hati Sakura. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak pantas dia pikirkan. Namun, inilah kenyataannya.

 _"Sakura kau adalah milikku sekarang."_

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Dia mengelus sebuah benda yang beberapa tahun ini menghiasi jari manisnya.

"Sasuke-kun kau adalah milikku seorang."

.

.

.

 _ **05 December**_

Pagi itu, terasa sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tak ada yang istimewa. Sarada sudah pergi semenjak lima menit lalu. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan kehampaan ini. Meski suasana seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Sakura hendak berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah untuk menjemur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap sesuatu. Disana, tertata apik frame-frame keluarga kecilnya. Dan frame Sarada—lah yang lebih mendominasi. Sebuah rasa besar menghampiri batin Sakura. Ini lah mimpinya, inilah anugerah yang seharusnya disyukurinya. Dia mengelus cerminan wajah Sasuke disana. Wajah yang selalu datang menghampiri malam-malamnya. Sebuah wajah yang selalu mengantui hari-harinya. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ini? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah pria itu makan dengan teratur? Apakah pria itu tidur dengan cukup? Banyak. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menumbuh setiap harinya dihati Sakura. Dan dia tidak tau kapankah pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dapat terjawab.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya ke udara. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Mengapa pagi-pagi begini sudah galau?

"Mengapa aku seperti ini?" Sakura menggeleng pelan dan berkedip beberapa kali. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat sepuluh tahun Sasuke pergi menjalankan misi. Meninggalkan dirinya dan sarada sejak kecil. Desa kini telah berubah banyak. Kedai ichiraku ramen sudah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah tempat makan besar ala restaurant dengan berbagai macam menu. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit mulai merapati tanah-tanah kosong. Motel-motel mulai banyak dibangun untuk warga pendatang. Jalan desa kian dipadati toko-toko kecil rumahan yang memperjualkan makanan-makanan ringan serta kebutuhan kecil lainnya. Banyak. Masih banyak sekali yang telah berubah pada desa ini. Warga, suasana, kedamaian. Namun tetap saja, bagi Sakura desa tetap kurang tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

Semenjak penjabatan Naruto sebagai hokage, kerja sama antar desa kian membesar. Kemarin, Desa Suna mengajak kerja sama untuk bidang perdagangan. Seminggu sebelumnya, Iwagakure mengajak kerja sama dalam bidang pengembangan pertanian. Dan sebulan sebelumnya, Kirigakure mengajak kerja sama dalam berbagai sektor bidang. Terkadang, Naruto juga meminta pendapatnya tentang kerja sama yang akan dilakukan pada desa-desa lain. Dan dengan senang hati Sakura membantunya.

Beginilah hidup. Semua terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Begitupun dengan rumor-rumor yang beredar. Sakura enggan memusingkan rumor tersebut. Biarkan saja, nanti juga akan mereda dengan sendirinya.

Tidak sengaja Sakura melihat Sarada disana. Anak itu sedang bersama Chou-chou. Ada Chouji juga diantara mereka. Ayah dan anak itu tengah berbincang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi yang membuatnya merasa tersentuh adalah ekspresi Sarada. Hatinya seperti teriris. Anak itu. Sakura merasakan apa yang kini dirasakan puterinya. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana kekacauan hati anak itu saat ini. Kerinduan. Memang sulit menahan rindu. Dia pun tersiksa dengan rindu ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa dibuatnya? Dia bahkan tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Gomen, Sarada." Sakura melangkah dengan berat.

.

.

.

"Ini laporan tentang kesehatan warga desa bulan ini nona Tsunade." Sakura menyerahkan seberkas laporan dalam map biru kehadapan Tsunade. Kemarin, wanita yang pernah menjabat sebagai hokage itu meminta Sakura untuk memberikan laporan statistik tentang pengunjung rumah sakit yang kini masih dipimpinnya. Memang, mereka melakukan rekapan data sebulan sekali.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Wabah yang menyerang warga nampaknya sudah berhenti seminggu yang lalu." Lanjutnya menjelaskan apa isi laporan dalam map tersebut.

Tsunade mengangguk. Jemarinya membalik lembar-perlembar kertas laporan itu. "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya dari grafik ini."

"Bisa kau berikan laporan tentang desa suna yang kau selidiki bulan lalu?" Tanpa menatap, Tsunade bertanya. Matanya masih fokus terhadap isi dari laporan yang diberikan Sakura itu. Sepertinya wabah itu ada hubungannya dengan wabah yang juga menyerang Desa Suna bulan lalu.

"Baik. Akan ku ambil. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju ruang kerja dirumah sakit ini Sakura tak sengaja bertemu Shizune yang hendak ke kantor Tsunade. Dia sedikit menyapa dan tersenyum pada wanita itu. Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Didalam ruang kerja yang sedikit rapih itu Sakura mencari sebuah berkas yang dimaksud Tsunade tadi. Seingatnya dia menaruh didalam laci meja. Tapi ternyata tak ada. Dimana laporan itu?

"Ya tuhan." Sakura menepuk jidat. "Berkasnya tertinggal di rumah."

Bergegas, Sakura segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang tampak ramai oleh pengunjung. Dia hendak ke kantor Tsunade dulu untuk memberitahu, tapi kebetulan sekali dia bertemu Shizune di koridor ini.

"Shizune senpai, tolong beritahu nona Tsunade untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil berkas laporan tentang Desa Suna dirumah. Sepertinya kemarin terbawa." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura segera mengucapkan tujuannya. Dia melihat Shizune mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan ku sampaikan nanti."

Sakura tersenyum. Sebelum pergi tak lupa dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shizune.

.

.

.

Sakura mempercepat jalan. Ditangannya kini sudah ada sebuah map yang akan dia berikan kepada Tsunade. Berkas laporan ini terbawa olehnya kemarin. Dia sudah menyiapkannya diatas meja dekat tempat tidur. Namun dia begitu lupa hingga tak terbawa. Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedang banyak pikiran.

Seakan melihat sesuatu didepan sana, Sakura memperlambat jalannya. Dia hanya bisa mengela napas. Lagi-lagi bayangan itu. Sebuah bayangan yang tak nyata. Sebuah bayangan yang takkan bisa disentuhnya. Apakah rindu ini sudah tak bisa terbendung hingga bayangan itu selalu datang? Dia mengembuskan napas. Tatapannya mengarah kebawah. Ya, mungkin seperti biasa, bayangan itu akan hilang saat dia menerobosnya.

"Ahh..."

Tapi ternyata tidak. Sakura tertegun. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bayangan itu tak tertembus?

"Sudah lama tak jumpa, Sakura."

Sakura mengira itu hanya ilusi. Sebuah bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya. Namun ternyata dia salah. Itu bukanlah bayangan. Bukan pula sebuah ilusi. Itu adalah Sasuke. Suaminya.

Sakura menelan saliva. Tangannya perlahan terangkat menyentuh wajah yang dia kira hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Menekan-nekan wajah itu dengan telunjuk. "Apa ini sungguh kau?" Dadanya berdegup cepat membuat napasnya sedikit tersenggal. Apakah ini nyata?

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah syal dibalik jubahnya. melingkarkan benda panjang itu pada leher Sakura. Dan Sakura tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia merasa senang, namun dia juga merasa sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Sasuke memeluknya. Kehangatan ini. Apakah Tuhan lagi-lagi sedang mengujinya?

"Rasanya situasi ini sangat dramatis bagimu."

Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke. Dia ingin menangis, tapi dia juga ingin tersenyum.

"Sejak aku lahir, hari inilah hari dimana aku paling bersyukur dan ingin makan sepuasnya." Sakura berkata dengan nada parau. Pelukan mengharukan itu terlepas. Dia segera mengapus jejak air mata dipipi.

"Rasanya aku juga ingin makan."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Dia mengangguk antusias. "Ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

Mereka kini berada disalah satu kedai yang menyajikan makanan terenak menurut Sakura. Dia juga sering datang ketempat ini jika sedang malas memasak. Kadang itu bersama Sarada ataupun Ino. Mungkin kedai ini akan masuk dijajaran tempat makan favoritnya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Sakura datang dengan orang yang selalu ditunggunya. Wajah bahagia pun tak terlepas dari parasnya yang cantik. Abaikan saja dengan wajahnya yang merona, Sakura teramat bahagia saat ini.

"Berhenti menatapku. Bola matamu bisa keluar."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku senang kau kembali."

Sasuke menaruh lengannya diatas meja. Dia sedikit menarik napas sebelum berbicara. "Aku tidak tau harus meminta maaf seperti apa. Tapi aku—"

"—Ah maaf." Sakura terpaksa memotong perkataan Sasuke ketika melihat nama yang tertera saat handphone disakunya berbunyi. "Ya shizune senpai. Baiklah."

Sakura baru teringat akan laporan yang harus segera dikasihnya. Kebahagiaan ini membuatnya lupa dengan segala aktivitas. Dia berharap Tsunade akan mengerti dengan keadaannya nanti. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit sebentar. Kau tunggu disini." Ucap Sakura. Entah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Atau kau mau menunggu ditempat lain?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia segera berdiri membawa map. "Baiklah. Aku hanya sebentar." Sakura pergi dengan terburu.

"Kau ikut. Kau akan ikut denganku." Tidak. Sakura ternyata tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke jauh-jauh darinya lagi setelah sekian lama bertemu kembali. Dia tidak ingin kebahagiaan ini hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Selama berjalan menuju rumah sakit, Sakura terus menatap Sasuke satu detik sekali. Masa bodoh Sasuke mau menganggapnya seperti apa. Dia hanya ingin membalas ketidakhadiran Sasuke selama sepuluh tahun dengan terus menerus menatap wajah itu. Lagi pula dia juga sudah terlanjur gila dengan kebahagiaan ini.

"Aku masih disampingmu, sakura."

"Aku tau itu."

"Berhentilah menatapku terus-menerus."

"Akan ku coba."

Beberapa detik Sakura bertahan untuk tidak menatap Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak kuat dengan itu. Biarkan saja, saat ini Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengela napas.

"Kurasa dari tadi orang-orang berbisik melihat kita." Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

"Abaikan saja mereka." Lagi, Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada." Sakura kembali menoleh. "Jangan perhatikan mereka, Sasuke-kun." Tangannya menarik dan menolehkan wajah Sasuke kehadapannya. "Kau hanya boleh memperhatikanku sekarang."

"Kita sedang berjalan, sakura."

"Ah, kau benar." Akhirnya Sakura melepaskan wajah Sasuke. Namun dia tidak bisa berpaling untuk tidak melihat pria itu.

.

.

.

Malam-malam kelam kini telah berganti menjadi malam yang indah. Dalam sekejap kekosongan dan kehampaan rumah ini terisi dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Semua terasa lengkap saat ini. Sarada juga terlihat bahagia sekali tadi. Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sarada sebahagia itu selama ini. Memang, Sasuke—lah kebahagiaan mereka.

"Apa kau sangat merindukanku?"

Sakura bergumam diantara tumpukkan telapak tangannya diatas bantal. "Terima kasih sudah kembali, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendekat. Dia merentangkan tangannya. Menginstruksi Sakura untuk tidur diatas lengan kekar itu. "Aku ingin malam ini menjadi malam yang hangat." Dia mendekap Sakura. Mencium kening wanita itu. Sakura membalas dengan mencium bibir. Dia mencium kening itu lagi. Dan Sakura kembali membalas dengan mencium keningnya juga.

"Malam yang hangat." Ucap Sasuke menekan kata-perkata yang terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Memangnya aku protes." Sasuke menyeringai dibalik matanya yang terpejam.

"Sepertinya banyak yang berubah. Tidak, aku rasa hanya kau yang berubah. Kau terlihat—"

"—Sexy? Aku tau itu. Dan kau salah memeluk wanita sexy malam-malam begini."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ahh... Baiklah aku kalah. Malam ini malam yang menyenangkan."

Mereka berputar tempat. Sakura telah berada dibawah Sasuke saat ini. "Bukan itu yang ku maksud, Sakura." Dia mulai mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura memaksa melepaskan. Dia tersenyum, "Bukan ciuman ringan, kan?" Kedua tangannya tertaut diatas leher Sasuke. Dan mereka kembali memulai ciuman panas menggairahkan itu. Sasuke menutupnya dengan selimut.

"Aku mau melihat wajahmu." Napas Sakura terengah. Dia sedikit protes karena Sasuke menutupnya dengan selimut.

"Aku tidak konsen jika ada cahaya."

Namun akhirnya Sakura menuruti perkataan pria itu. Mereka kembali tertutup oleh selimut. Tempat tidur itu mulai berdecit. Pakaian terlempar kesembarang arah. Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura maupun Sasuke.

Ya, memang benar. Tidak ada kehidupan yang berjalan mulus. Bahkan pada kehidupan dewa sekalipun. Dalam hidup ini semua tidak ada yang pasti. Saat berjalan, kita juga bisa tersandung kerikil. Tapi inilah hidup. Penuh dengan lika-liku cobaan. Siapa yang dapat bertahan, maka mereka akan mendapat kemenangan. Kemenangan yang sejati. Dan inilah jalan yang dipilih Sakura. Jalan bagi pemenang sejati.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **Saya tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Yang jelas part terakhir sedikit membuat saya geli. Terima kasih sudah membaca. I just want to make you smile.**

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun karena terik matahari yang menerobos masuk melewati jendela kamarnya. Dia meregangkan kedua tangan untuk merilekskan otot-otot yang terasa kaku. Tangannya meraba sisi tempat tidur. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur lelap. Dia sedikit tertawa mengingat kejadian malam tadi.

"Berhentilah menatap wajahku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Akan ku coba." Bohong. Nyatanya Sakura masih tetap menatap wajah berkharisma itu dan enggan memalingkan tatapannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sasuke membuka matanya. "Bukan sexy yang ku maksud, Sakura."

"Lalu?"

"Badanmu terlihat sedikit membesar."


End file.
